We Could Be Heros
by TheNamesJeff
Summary: What if Clementine got bite but survived What if she got powers from that bite What if the author keeps writing suckey summaries Should I make an OC
1. Chapter 1

Clementine's POV

Ever since i have been bitten by that walker I have a new found powers

I can teleport no more then 3 meters

I can move things with no physical contact

And I can make the world stop

Right now I have collapsed on a rock clutching the wound on my arm, but this time it wasn't a walker bite it was a dog

it's funny to think out of everyone i'm the one immune and it gave me powers

"Shit" I say and began limping away from a walker

No one knows i'm immune

I stumble has the walker crashes down on me and I begin to struggle

I can't use any of my powers because i'm to tiered

the walker is heading for my neck even if i'm immune that doesnt mean I cant survive a fatal bite

Then all of a sudden the walkers head comes off, I gag on the rotten stench it was giving off

"Im out grab, her lets go" the older man said

"Come on kid we gotta get" a younger man said

We ran for about 15 minutes when the older man thought it was safe

"Are ok" the younger man asked

I didn't reply I don't know these people yet

"Ok i'll take that as a no"

"What are you doing out here" the older man asked

Didn't reply

"Uh i hate to brake it to you kid but i'm an expert to talking to girls who don't want to talk to me" the young man said

Well i'm Luke" the young man said

And i'm Pete" the older man said

I thought if i should reply meh i'll just fake my name

"Hi im Carley" I replied knowing that's not my real name

Then Luke tells me "Well its nice to meet you Carley but for now were gonna take you back to our group it looks like you could use some OH SHIT!"

"Whats wrong?" Pete said

"She's bite man FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK what are we gonna do here"

"No it was a dog" should i tell them aw to hell with it "I'm immune anyways" i yelled

They gave me a questioned look

"What do you mean immune" Luke said

I pulled down my sleeve exposing a bite that's almost healed

Pete goes up to me and examines it

"Well it looks like a walker bite but... I don't know i've never known someone immune its like 1 in a a billion

"Do you believe me?" I asked

Luke sighs you could see a hint of exitement because of I might be immune

He picks me up and continues walking

"So uh how ya get bit?" Luke asked

Before I could answer that I passed out of exahustion


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a unfamiliar room

It had a chess board on a coffee table and candles were lit

I then remembered about the bite on my arm and tried to lift it up

"Ouch" I hissed

"Daddy she's awake" I heard a young girl say, well I assume young she looks around 14 or so

"Wait there Sarah"

Okay I now know her name at least

I saw a man come down the wooden stairs, he had a plaited long sleeved shirt on

"Hello my name is Carlos, you had a pretty bad bite on your arm and you were past out while I was sewing it up"

I looked down at my arm which had some bandages on it

"We were told that you might be immune am I right" I nodded

"When I get the chance I might be able to run some blood test on you"

"Okay" then but in the back of my mind i want him to leave me alone

"I'll go get the others wait here"

"Oh goodie "I said out load

The young girl smiled "We can be friends, like best friends"

Okay that was out of the blue "sure I guess"

"Swear It?" she held her pinkey out me and Sarah and I locked pinkys

"A pinkey swear is for ever" she said happily

Does she even know whats going on out there

I saw three people come down the stairs, Luke, Pete, and Carlos

"I only got these two the others are sleeping" Carlos said

"So where you think your going" Luke asked

I shrugged "I don't know probley to find Krista, she was with me before you guys got me we were attacked by bandits"

"Oh so did they mention any names" I shook my head

"If you want you can stay here"

"Thanks I'll think about it"

"We're going fishing tomorrow so we better get some sleep" Pete said

"Okay" I replied


End file.
